A Normal Day in the Life of Orimura Ichika at the IS Academy
by Thepictoad
Summary: Ichika is a 15 year old boy at an all girl's school, the only male who can pilot an IS, and has four girls making a harem over him. Normal? I think not. Read, review, respect. Don't like, don't read, don't troll. Rated T for slightly descriptive scenes and blood. May continue if someone wants it to.


**I had just finished my 2nd to last chapter of the Uprising of Toad, and was bored, so I decided to give you a short little drabble about Ichika's normal day at the IS Academy. Enjoy!**

Well I suppose you could say I'm a lucky guy, who gets to go to an all-girl's school. However, you'd be quite wrong in that sense. Oh, so very wrong. Every day I get slapped by my older sister, Orimura. Not to mention y strange friends. She wishes for her to be called by her last name. Orimura…

*Ichika gets slapped*

"That's Orimura-sensei, Ichi-idiot." The she smiled. "But hey. Don't feel too bad about it." She walked away.

See, that's what happens. I get slapped.

Yup, just another normal morning here at IS Academy.

*Cecelia walks by*

Hey, Cecelia. How's it going?

"Oh, Ichika, it's horrible! Absolutely horrible!" She's crying by now.

I reach out and put a hand on her shoulder. Hey, it'll be okay. Now just tell me what the pro-

*Ichika gets punched by a partially extended IS arm, and goes flying across the room*

"Why're you touching her, you pathetic little cheater! You're going to pay for that! Haaaaraugh!" Rin draws one of her brutal-looking IS swords from nowhere, and charges me. Thankfully I learned how to partially activate my IS, so a partial IS sword fight will be interesting.

Rin, you won't defeat me without your whole entire IS. It won't happen. Since I studied under my older sister, the best of the best at kendo, I can't and won't lose.

I activate my right arm, where I hold my white, silver, and pale blue sword. Rin is still charging, and I slash my sword upwards, parry, and then trap my sword onto hers, sticking Rin's sword into the hallway floor. I then use the butt end on my sword to slap her hand away from pulling up her sword. There's a metallic thunk, and Rin's staggering away, holding her hand in pain. She deactivates her IS. Her armor and her sword are gone.

"Ichika… Why were you touching her… You know…" Rin pants while holding her arm.

What? I put my hand on her shoulder, Rin! What are you talking about!

Rin cups her hands under her chest. "You know, these?"

I facepalm. Rin, I was laying a comforting hand on her shoulder, not touching her. Something's up with her.

I turn to Cecelia.

What's the matter, Cecelia?

"Ichika… I lost to that pathetic little childhood friend of yours…"

My face turns into a half-closed eyes and a straight mouth. You made me go through all that for nothing?

Yup, just another normal noontime here at IS Academy.

Cecelia, everyone loses. Accept it for once, and losses won't be such a big deal for you.

"Well, I'll be! I try to be nice, and this is what I get? You're going to regret that!" Cecelia draws a rocket launcher, and fires a rocket at me.

I hurry and open a window where Houki and another student are having a match. This will be perfect.

"Eat this, Ichika!" Cecelia fires her rocket launcher.

I stand with a ready pose, and strike the rocket at the right angle to send it out of the window. As I wanted it to, it crashes into the other student, and her Shield depletes to zero.

I then rush Cecelia, and knock the rocket launcher out of her hands. It flies right to the feet of Lara, who spits on it and then kicks it back to Cecelia.

"I will have no interest in your vittle games. Your United Kingdom IS gear is far from the German's high standard's if a novice student can simply deflect it with a simple sword attack.

She turns and leaves.

"Um…" Rin stares blankly at Cecelia.

"That… Emo… Little… I AM THE UK'S TOP REPRESENTATIVE! I HAVE THE BEST IS AND EQUIPMENT!" Cecelia roars as loud as she can, and from the noise Charles walks into the hallway. "Hello, everyone! How ees it going today?"

Oh, just a normal day Charles. Two unplanned attacks and one accident. It's all normal.

"It's going…" Cecelia reluctantly said.

"It's horrible!" Rin shouted.

It's normal.

"Oh, zzat ees too bad, you two. You two need to become more positive, and everysing will become much better!" She told them. Then she walked away.

Cecelia and Rin were glaring at each other. I wonder what their rivalry is about?

I went to go use the restroom. When I opened the door, I could her RIn and Cecelia arguing.

"Why are you still fighting with me? He's my childhood friend!"

"Yes, but as your superior and his mentor, he has a right to be mine!"

"That doesn't mean he's got any feelings for you, smut!"

Cecelia gasped. "Why, you little… Arrogant…"

Before I could do anything, Cecelia activated her Blue Tears' guns, and shot Rin point blank.

Rin! Oh man, I hope she's okay…

There was a Rin-shaped engravement in the wall. There were numerous streams of blood flowing from her face, arms, legs… Actually, everything was bleeding.

I picked her up and began to run towards the emergency room.

Cecelia! Stop attacking people at random! You're a disgrace to the figure of the IS if you're using it for your own destructive and selfish purposes!

Cecelai slightly bowed her head, but her look of hatred for Rin didn't change.

I was running, carrying a bleeding Rin in my arms.

Rin, you're gonna be okay…

Yup, just another normal afternoon here at IS Academy.

As I was running, I thought why I was the only male able to pilot an IS. Maybe it's because I share the blood with the world's most famous IS fighter?

Rin was slightly conscious, and her face was red, if you didn't count the blood. I wonder why.

Rin, are you warm?

"No, I'm kind of… Cold…" She lost consciousness again.

This is bad. She's lost a lot of blood. I kept running. She kept dripping blood. Time was running out.

I finally got her to the nurse's office. The nurse said, "Oh my, what happened to Rin?"

Cecelia, the UK representative, attacked her without IS gear on.

"Oh my gosh, let me see… Now, Ichika, you're going to have to leave so I can examine Rin…"

I understand.

I took my leave… And left.

While I was walking down the hallway, I bumped into a dazed, but functional, Houki.

What's up, Houki?

"I was fighting a losing IS match… And suddenly a rocket came out of nowhere and smashed into my opponent… And I won… It kind of looked like a Blue Tears rocket, but I wasn't sure."

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. Houki, that was indirectly me.

"How was it 'you' and how was it 'indirect?'"

Cecelia fired a shot at me, and I deflected it with my sword.

"... YOU?"

Houki, please just shut up and believe me. I know it's been weird after six years, but can't we still be friends?

"No! Well… Yes, I guess. But only…"

But only what?

"But only if you win the upcoming IS tournament."

I collapsed.

Me? A rookie? How can you expect that of me?

"That's the deal, Ichika. You don't like it you don't do.

Ugh… I guess I'll win the tournament then.

When dinner rolled around, the normal fighting gang of Houki, Cecelia, and Charles were sitiing at my table. Rin was still unconscious.

"What are you doing here, peasant?" Cecelia shorted at Houki.

"What are you doing here, snob?" Houki fired back.

"What am I doing here…" Charels grumbled.

Rin, looking furious and determined, hobbled over on crutches towards Cecelia with fir in her eyes. "You…!"

Cecelia stared back. "Me…!"

"Don't get started with me, little smuthole," Rin shouted.

I took this opportunity to sneak away with Charles. We find a more quiet table to talk about. Yup, just another normal night at dinner with my friends.

When we finally go to bed at around 9:30, I ask Charles why he was so reluctant to change in the same room as I.

"Because… I.. Er… I need to go shower! I did lots of conditioning today!" He nervously said as he rushed into the bathroom. Soon, I hear the shower running.

I flopped onto my bed. Man, today was tiring. I sighed.

I miss my childhood days with Houki and Rin. I miss the freedom those days provided. But I also kind of like the hectic life here, with my classmates. And, of course, my IS.

I noticed the body wash on Charles' bedstand. I picked it up and went to go give it to him.

I opened the door and saw Charles standing in the shower. I pulled back the shower curtain and said,

Hey Charles, you want your body….

Charles had the bodily dimensions of girl. The chest, and the shape…

"Uh…" Charles stuttered.

Um…

"Ehhh…"

Well, here you go, Charles! I think I'll just… Leave, now.

I got out of there as fast as I could. A few seconds later I screamed in confusion,

WHAAAAAAAT?

Yup, just another normal night here at the IS Academy.

**How'd you like it? I don't normally do stories in this format. In fact this was my first time writing a type of story like this! As always, read, review, and respect. Please?**

**Thanks for reading, and have a great night, everyone.**


End file.
